Oh, that Black Wing!
by avatarhike
Summary: It all started when Tsunade was ordained as the Hokage. Male shinobis including Kakashi must 'painfully' endure 'Konoha's Fashion Week' but will he change his mind when he sees who is parading at the lingerie show?


It was the night that all men of Konoha have been waiting for and this doesn't exclude the ever stoic copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. Ever since Tsunade was ordained as the Godaime Hokage, a new event is to be celebrated every year for one week. It's the Konoha Fashion Week.

Kakashi remembered all the grunts and eye rolling that Tsunade received from male shinobis when she first announced it to the whole village two months ago.

The crowd gave mixed response. There were those jonins who thought that they are too 'macho' to endure one week of fashion…

"This is worse than a shopping spree. How troublesome…" muttered a voice coming from near the silver haired ninja. It belonged to the number one laziest ninja in the village Nara Shikamaru. He could only imagine the voices of girls screeching in excitement for one…long…week. His sensei only furrowed his brow not daring to voice his opinion, as his red-eyed kunoichi was clearly excited.

"How girly and boring!" said a certain fanged shinobi followed by a bark in agreement from his loyal canine companion.

Not taking his eyes off his orange paperback Kakashi thought, '_One long week it is…'_ Needless to say, the silver haired ninja would rather attend a 'literature' week. Of course he was referring to his 'graphic' kinds of literatures.

There were also those who were cheering in excitement, mainly the 'female-interest' deprived kunoichi to which Kakashi has secretly closely eyed. Gaze fallen to a girl with blazing emerald eyes. She waved at him as he put his hand up his usual gesture of 'Yo'. Kakashi could understand her and the other kunoichi's squealing. After all years of having to fight, train and hang out with testosterones in the bar, they finally get their share of girly-ness…except for Mitarashi Anko. She casually hung her hand on Genma's shoulder who was standing next to her and cursed all kinds of obscenities.

Genma on the other hand, winked, "Hey…. If there's crowd of females, I don't mind! Wherever there's nice pairs of _rack_ I can found, I'll follow."

'Pfft' replied the disgusted woman.

The crowd was still both cheering and booing until the Hokage silenced them. "The Konoha Fashion Event is to be treated as a mission for everyone. A mission to help boost Konoha's economy! This event will attract tourist and visitors which means security needs to be tightened but also…good money for whoever wants to take the mission."

The crowd broke into small murmurs and Tsunade wasn't going to let them make much noise. "I also understand that this maybe a big blow to the pride of the ever masculine community of Konoha male shinobi. I assure you, I have come armed when I tell you this. On the very last night of the Fashion Week there will be a special fashion show, showcasing (coughs) beautiful undergarments. A _lingerie_ show." Tsunade smirked in victory as she saw the shocked faces of every breathing male below her.

There were a lot of gasps especially from male ninjas. There were whisperings of 'that's-why-we-should-have-women-as-hokage', a very noticeable 'O-HO-HO-HO' laugh from a white haired demented pervert and lots and lots of bleeding.

One coming from under the mask of the copy ninja who kept his cool by covering it with his orange book but the streaming of blood on to his dark green jonin vest didn't miss the keen eye of Haruno Sakura.

The 23 year old kunoichi shook her head half in disgust and half in affection towards her bleeding best friend. She watches as her other best friend loudly asked him, "Kakashi?? Are you bleeding?", and with a slight wave he shrugged the blonde shinobi away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_Damn that Naruto…_' he thought. But it didn't matter because now he is here all dressed up in his ANBU uniform, sitting on the front row of the lingerie fashion show which is supposed to start, _'15 minutes ago… damn it..'_

Sitting next to his right was Genma, also clad in his ANBU uniform and mask. "Hey _'silverwheels'_…" he said calling Kakashi with his codename "…I kinda wish we didn't have to wear this mask. I wanna wink to all the girls!"

On his left is his former student turned best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Talking through his fox mask he asked, "Ne, Kakashi…where's Sakura-chan?"

"I last saw her this afternoon when she was busy guarding the jewelry stall. She'll be here soon," he replied whilst giving him a reassuring eye crease.

In truth, the copy nin hasn't seen much of his pink haired friend during the Fashion Week. '_She must be busy with her girlfriends…_' he thought.

Kakashi must admit that he missed the woman's presence around him especially being so used to seeing her everyday in missions and others. He became so used to her annoying habit of putting her hands on top of his Icha Icha pages that sometimes he likes to pretend reading it just so she can annoy him. He is also accustomed to her fiery emerald eyes whenever he turn up late for a mission that he secretly thanked Naruto every time he pisses her off.

Kakashi let out a single gleeful chuckle.

"What so funny?" asked a throaty voice from behind. It was Asuma and he doesn't look pleased. Kakashi turned around to see him trying to smoke even behind his monkey mask. "Nothing. You look mad…" Kakashi said.

"Kurenai is late! She begged me to come with her to see the Ikaku&Tokuyomi fashion show today but she didn't show up! I had to sit through the fashion show next to Ayame-chan from Ichiraku, mind you…"

Kakashi chose to kept quiet on this while a tortoise-masked ninja sitting next to Asuma pat his back. "Let me tell you something my friend, the only secret to a working relationship is trust. As long as you trust your Kurenai like I trust my Lee…"

"Shhh… it's starting!" said a voice from behind a fox mask.

Kakashi thanked god that the lingerie show started just before Gai finishes his sentence, which surely will scarred Kakashi and his other friends for life.

The hall went dark with the only light coming from the spotlights placed along the runway. A sugary and 'fun' music started playing loudly throughout the hall and out came a blonde woman wearing rabbit's ears and a white fluffy bra with matching panties. Her legs are covered with a white leg warmer from knee down completed with a pair of silver heels. Every time she steps on the glittery-cotton covered runway, pieces of cotton flew from her track giving her way to the runway. When she reached the end of the runway she posed with her blonde hair blowing nicely. This is when Asuma realized who the woman was and loudly cursed, 'Shit… Guys don't look… it's INO!!! This is just wrong!'

The distressed men inhale his cigarette for a furious one minute as Ino walk away from the end of the runway giving the audience a nice view of her behind which has a rabbit tail attached to it.

"I'm staring!" said Naruto, poking Kakashi's side who remain as stoic as ever.

The second woman has long black hair and bedazzling white eyes. She looks so innocent in her frilly pink bra and panties.

"Oh.. my… god… it's Hinata's sister!"

"That's Hanabi!!"

Next came a brown haired woman with red stripes on her cheek. Sounds of dog barking welcomed her on stage. "Isn't that Inuzuka Hana? I never knew she was this HOT!"

Kakashi merely gave a sideway glance when hearing Genma's typical comment. "Look at her playing with that necklace! Or is that a dog collar?" he continues.

Inuzuka Hana shocked all breathing man and canines when she walk confidently on the runway twirling the long dog-lash she was wearing on her neck.

Suddenly the whole room is filled with something so similar to Dogukiri (Hidden Poisonous Gas) minus the poisonous element to it. It smelled soft and nice with wild flowers and ivy floating around. Immediately all the ninjas in the hall shouted "KAI!", but it was not a genjutsu.

It's what coming along with the next model already walking on the runway. Shizune is smoothly sliding down the runway with a nude colored bra dangerously clasp between her chest with a single flower. When she reached the front of the runway she threw a flower, which turns out to have a senbon inside it since it was stuck on the chair cushion between Genma's legs.

The guy could only hold his breath as it happen and waved robotically at Shizune as she gave him a wink before walking away.

Kakashi has been enjoying the show and enjoying the shocked reaction of the people as one by one the lingerie is modeled by the village's most powerful kunoichi.

'Holy shit… does this mean…' but Kakashi could only stop his train of thought as the next model has apparently gain so many applaud. Wearing what looks like light blue bandages fashionably or perhaps hap hazardously thrown to cover only the most private parts, Anko slouches as she walk. With the light blue sparkling wing attached to her back, it only halted her motions and made her look even more unwilling to participate.

"This is so… twisted," said a gruff voice from behind.

Anko was apparently the last model before the intermission and the hall cheered loudly for the first part of the show.

The lights went on and several people began busily dusting off the glittery cotton of the runway.

Three ANBU people wearing a bird, deer and butterfly mask came running towards Kakashi's spot.

"You deserve the honour of sitting right in front of the event and I will not do such things as to disturb you.," said the bird ANBU to Kakashi.

"Neji, you can sit on the ground… It's fine" he replied.

Bowing, the man took his place on the carpeted ground.

"I hope no one was staring at my girlfriend…" warns the deer-masked wearing ninja.

"No we weren't Shikamaru! I didn't even realize who she was until she posed.." Asuma retorts.

The lights went off again and Kakashi's mind wanders as to where the hell Sakura was. He had hoped that she would not be walking half naked on the runway.

An alternative metal music with really loud basses boomed along with the turning on of the spotlights along the runway. A violet haired woman came out wearing dark purple lingerie with a matching silver cape.

"Oho ho ho… I really like her.. What's her name?"

"It's Uzuki Yuugao and she was supposed to be married to Hayate so do respect the dead!" snapped Asuma to Genma.

Next came the woman who is the source of Asuma's endless rant for the whole day. The red eyed kunoichi is wearing a metallic green bra and panties that covers very little of her pale behind.

The whole group immediately felt the chakra coming from Asuma's blades who gave them a clear ultimatum "Close your fucking eyes kids… NOW!"

Kurenai came to the end of the runway and blows a kiss to her distressed boyfriend. For a second, Asuma forgot about his whole anger. He blushed and beamed to the rest of the room as if saying, "I'm going out with her!"

Ten Ten was next with her midriff Chinese style-top, which was 'modified' in the chest area. Her top was given a big gaping hole on the chest, which revealed a dark blue balconette bra. The boy sitting under Kakashi squirm as Kakashi warns him not to use his 'Byakugan'.

Hinata was next and this made Neji immediately look away.

Naruto was ecstatic as Hinata smiled shyly at him in her strapless black bra.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he predicted that there will only be four girls in the second show just as there was in the first show. He forgot to count Ino in and was shocked to see Haruno Sakura walking fiercely down the runway wearing a big black wing.

Desperately trying to push all old hentai minds away, Kakashi couldn't help but to form new ones. Kakashi gulped while admitting that she looks scorching in her red push up bra, which allows everyone to see her breast bouncing against each other every time she puts one foot forward.

"My… My…." Genma sucked his teeth.

Kakashi wanted to warn Genma of anything but he didn't have the right to do so.

He was already watching Neji's hands so he could stop him if he intended to use the Byakugan on her. He couldn't blame any of them. What they are seeing in front of them is a sight to behold.

Sakura's toned tummy sway along deliciously with her hips as she walk and the intensity in her emerald eyes could pierce any guy's sane mind. She was wearing panties with an attached garter to her red velvet boots. She stops at the end of the runway to give her best intense slash sultry slash smoulderous look to a silver haired man whose face was covered with a dog mask. Kakashi felt his stomach melting, fast. Unlike Anko who were walking lopsidedly, Sakura was walking straightly so when she walked away from the head of the runway, the two wings gave the audience a peek of her rear. The copy ninja almost choked his internal organs out when the shapely cheeks of Sakura's were exposed behind the almost transparent material.

The light was back on and everyone was standing up giving enthusiastic applause to the show.

Kakashi was flustered. He could feel the heat running through his body out of disturbance, lust and anger. When he could finally tame his hentai mind back, he succumb to logical and objective thinking.

He wanted to confront Sakura and gave her a word or two on being half naked in front of a bunch of sexually deprived male ninjas. He didn't like the way Genma was whistling or the way Neji was taking in the image of her smooth toned tummy and at least he was mature enough to admit that there was a little part of him that screamed jealousy. Well, Okay maybe a big part.

Jealousy that stems from being an overprotective best friend. Hell, he was her former teacher and its inevitable for him toe continue on being overprotective.

He will definitely have to talk to Sakura about this….


End file.
